


His Demon

by Dustybaby



Series: Supernatural Imagines [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, F/M, Hair-pulling, Mildly Dubious Consent, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being a demon and Sam fucks you senseless as he whispers, ‘Come for me, my little demon slut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Demon

I was trapped. The red paint on the floor was fresh and still tacky. I growled and scanned the room but saw nothing. There was a faint breeze that blew the curtains back and allowed light to spill in from the moon overhead. I huffed out air and ran my fingers through my hair. 

“Seems like your in trouble.” Sam’s voice filled the quiet room as the door closed. 

A smile rolled over my lips as I turned to face him. He flipped the lights on and stared at me. Sam scanned me and shook his head. I rolled my eyes and exhaled as I jutted a hip out.

“Yeah, some ass hole left a devil’s trap on the floor.” I replied with an dirty look.

“Huh, maybe we should call the front desk.” He suggested as he shrugged off his jacket.

“Not exactly the Ritz here, Sammy.” I chided him as I looked around the small motel room with the dingy curtains and thin old blankets, “I don’t think he cares.”

“Eh, you’re probably right.” Sam shrugged with his left shoulder since his right was still in a brace.

“You gonna help a girl out?” I asked him with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

“You got what I asked for?” He countered.

“Wouldn’t be here if I didn’t, Sammy.” I smiled at him.

“It’s Sam.” He scolded me. I smiled and licked my lips.

He stepped closer and stopped just outside the trap.

“Spill.”

“And if I do, you’ll exorcise me.” I said staring at him blankly, “I don’t see the upside here.”

“I’ll let you go.” He said with a dark voice. My fingers fumbled with the hem of his shirt as I looked down, trying to play this as sweet as I could. 

I had heard rumors, stories about Sam. He’d been with Ruby, that bitch was the reason the apocalypse happened, and we were all in this mess. Before all of this, I was happy just making deals and ducking hunters. Now, Lilith was dead, Lucifer was trapped in his cage, Abaddon was dead, Crowley was calling the shots from a safe house and Dean Winchester was a fucking demon, a demon with the Mark Of Cain. But the stories were that Sam was not only using Ruby as a source for blood but also stress relief between the sheets. Now, Sam was desperate in the search to find his brother.I bit my lip and looked up at him.

“Or I could test a theory out and we can part ways.” I smiled up at him.

“Theory?” Sam asked.

“More like busting a rumor… about you.” I smiled at him.

“What’s that?” 

“That you’re a monster.” I paused for effect, “In bed.”

“Excuse me?” He asked with an offended voice.

“I’ll make you a deal, I tell you where Dean is and we have a little fun…” I smiled at him.

I watched as he weighed his options. He looked pissed as he sucked in his lip then took a deep breath.

“Deal.” 

I grabbed the front of the deep hunter green plaid shirt and pulled him down to my lips. I kissed him hard and smiled as he pulled back. He stepped back and pulled the infamous demon knife out with it curved point and serrated edge, the silver gleamed in the light and showed the engravings deep in the metal. It made my skin crawl at the sight of it and the potential it had to kill me. Sam dropped down and scraped the red paint away, breaking the trap and reliving the pressure in my body.  
I let out a lung full of air and smiled at him. 

“Where is he?” He asked me with an angry look on his face. I could see how much he was hurting and a small fraction of an inch felt a twinge of guilt for making him do this. But it  
was washed away by the fact that I didn’t care that much.

“He is in Everett, Washington.” I smiled at him and stared at his lips, “He likes a little dive called the Crow’s Nest.”

“That’s all you got.” He asked bitterly.

“I’m not about to go nosing around after Dean fucking Winchester who is not only a hunter now a demon. A powerful and scary ass demon.” I said snottily, “I’d like to not be sent back to hell.”

“Fine.” He snapped and stepped away. He moved to the door and grabbed his jacket.

“We had a deal!” I snapped at him. I watched him as he turned to look at me. He frowned and glared. He dropped his coat and headed back to me, “I could always drop Dean-o a line and tell him to skip town.” 

“I’ll kill you.” He growled.

“No, you won’t.” I said with a low rumble in my chest. I knew I was playing with fire but I couldn't help it. 

"Try me, bitch." Sam replied with the same growl. He was inches away from me. I made the move, grabbing at his shirt and pulling him down to my level and kissing his lips. 

His mouth felt hot against mine. He kissed me and jammed his fingers into my hair. He gripped an handful of hair and ripped my head back as his body pushed me towards the bed. My knees hit the edge and I stood tall. I pulled the brace on his shoulder off then pushed his over shirt down his arms. He ripped the jacket I was wearing off then pulled my shirt over my head. My jeans came off and his follwed. Sam lifted my body up with his arm and hucked me on the bed. He crawled up the bed and pinned me to the mattress. 

We kissed frantically, his hands wandered my body as I gripped his wide shoulders with my nails. I raked them down his skin like I was marking my territory. He was thinner than I had been told but he had muscle tone to him. I kissed his lips then moved to his cheeks and neck. I bit down careful enough to bruise but not break skin. Sam groaned and pushed his hips against mine. 

Sam wasted no time. He sat on the bed and pulled me into him. We kissed deeper as his fingers gripped my sides violently as he curled them into me. I ran a hand down his chest and through the small thatch of hair at the base of his cock. I gripped his cock and let me ease down to to him. I let out a satisfied moan and rode him slowly. 

His dick was big and thick and filled me up perfectly. I bounced up and down on his cock listening to him groan. He sat forward and kissed me. He bit my lip and pulled it. Both of our body were covered in sweat, I could see the hair sticking to his forehead as well as feel mine sticking to my back.

"Oh fuck." I murmured out and held on as his hands palmed my ass. Sam held on tight and flipped me over then pulled out. I panted out and looked at his face; he gave me a cruel look as he inhaled. My hand ran up his chest and followed the line of his body.

"Flip over." Sam commanded. I did as I was told feeling the excitement building in my belly fast. Sam slapped my ass hard leaving the sting behind as he moved in closer. My knees dug into the hard mattress as Sam leaned over me.

"You're gonna do what your told aren't you?" Sam asked as he shoved into my throbbing cunt. I made a whine and nodded. 

"Good." 

Sam pounded into me. His fingertips held on to my hips that were folded over my thighs. His hand pulled away from my skin and slapped my ass then palmed it making me moan and push back against him. I was building an orgasm fast, it sat like a heavy weight over my hips and pressed into my body almost smothering me.

I moaned and whined as he fucked into me. I was shouting his name and praising his fantastic cock. My body was buzzing and vibrating with excitement. His hips stilled as Sam leaned over me and ripped both arms out from under me. He held me upright and pinned my wrists to my back. The other hand snaked up my back and grabbed the hair at the base of my skull then snatched my head back as he thrusted into me again. 

"Oh fuck, Sammy!" I called out.

"You wanna come?" Sam asked as he tightened his grip. I gasped out as the pain cascaded fown my neck as I moaned. 

"Yes, please." I groaned out. 

Sam let go of my arms and snaked over my hip and found my clit with two fingers. 

"Oh fuck!" I cried out as rocked back against him. My body shot up and the angle changed, he hit deeper inside of me. Sam pushed harder and bit at my neck. My legs started shaking and I held my breath. 

Sam hissed in my ear. 

"Come for me, my little demon slut."

I cried out and gripped his wrist as I came around his cock. I clenched his dick tight and heard him groan. He pulled out then pushed him then slowed his hips. He was panting and moaned softly as he finished. 

He let me fall into the mattress and sat back. I immediately flipped over and placed each legs on the outsides of his knees. 

He smirked as he scanned over my body then licked his lips. Sam exhaled and pushed his hair back.

"Fuck, Ruby was right." I panted and sat up, "you are a beast."

Sam smirked as he backed off the bed. 

"There water in this shit hole?" He asked. 

"Probably from the tap." I watched him as his naked body pass me. His firm ass moved seamlessly as he strolled through the room. He picked up a white cup and turned the faucet on, he ran his fingers under the stream of water and looked up at me.

"You know Sam," I commented as I rolled over and watched him, “I could help you with this Dean thing."

"I think you've helped enough." Sam said as he came back to the main room and moved to his jacket.

"I've got nothing better to do..." 

"I dont need your help." He said with an icy voice. 

"Seems like you do..."

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus." He started as he picked up his jeans. I growled like a trapped animal and gripped the sheets. The words felt like a thousand hot needles piercing my skin.

"Don't." I warned him, feeling my eyes turn black with my skin crawling. 

"Then drop it." 

"You're a prick, Sam Winchester." I said low in my throat.

"And you’re a slutty demon."

He picked his shirt up and carefully slid it on. 

I rose from the bed, still naked and picked up the shoulder sling from the floor. He watched me carefully as I helped him put it on. 

"See you around." He said with an unreadable face and strange tremor in his voice. 

"Be safe." I replied as he shrugged his coat on, "You know how to find me."

Sam disappeared out the door without saying another word but I knew he would be calling me very soon. I strolled up to my jacket and pulled out my phone. 

I dialed a number and held it to my ear as I stared in the mirror. I had bruises forming on my hips, neck and wrists. 

"Hello." A deep familiar voice spoke. Dean sounded surprisingly sober.

"It worked." I said with a small voice. Dean made me feel nervous and slightly giddy, "Sam is headed to you."

"He took the bait?"

"You doubted he would?" I asked.

"No." He replied disinterested in this conversation.

"Where is our usual banter, I miss it." I sighed and picked up my shirt.

"When are you leaving?" He asked this time irritated.

"As soon as I am dressed." I said pulling my clothing on, "I'll see you soon, then?" 

"Yes. Shower before you get here. I don't want to smell Sam's cum on you." Dean said harshly, “You’re _my_ little demon whore, _not his_.”

Dean hung up before I could comment back but I smiled. He called me his and that sent the hell fire in my body sparking up higher. I needed to hurry and get back to him before Sam found him.

Playing both boys was much more fun than I thought.


End file.
